The increased complexity of integrated circuits resulted in packages with large numbers of terminals for connection with printed circuit boards (PCBs) and other types of carriers interconnecting integrated circuits with each other and devices external to such carriers. A number of placement apparatuses are available on the market or disclosed in the literature, including German patent document DD 242 320 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,304. Placement apparatuses are used for proper positioning of electronic components, especially components with large numbers of terminals, on a recipient, such as on PCBs and other carriers, using surface mount technologies. Part of such an apparatus is an X-Y table for holding the recipient and a placement arm for handling the electronic component using e.g. a vacuum holder. The bottom side of the component held by the placement arm in a first position and the mounting side of the carrier are illuminated by a light source. A semipermeable optical component such as a prism is arranged in such a fashion that a combined view is generated showing the real picture of the positioning location of the electronic component on the mounting side of the carrier and the virtual picture of the bottom side of the electronic component. By movement of the X-Y table the picture of the positioning location is moved relative to the picture of the underside of the electronic component until corresponding elements in both pictures match. Thereafter, without further movement of the X-Y table the placement arm with the electronic component is rotated from its first position by 90.degree. towards the placement position opposite the mounting surface side of the carrier until the terminals of the electronic component contact the corresponding pads on the carrier. After performing a solder operation the electronic component is released from the placement arm, which then returns to its original first position.
During the 90.degree. rotation of the placement arm the terminals of the electronic component located close to the rotational axis of the placement arm touch the surface of the carrier first, while the terminals further away from the rotational axis of the placement arm are last to touch the surface of the carrier. This means that the electronic component is not coplanar with the surface of the carrier while it is placed on the carrier. Significant errors in placement may result.